


Too Tired To Notice

by shakealongwithme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassed Louis Tomlinson, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakealongwithme/pseuds/shakealongwithme
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is rather prone to wetting the bed, and he’s been doing it ever since he was little. He’s managed to keep it a secret from his bandmates since they were first put together, but that all changes one night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Too Tired To Notice

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hey here’s yet another fic from me! as i say literally every time i publish a fic i really don’t like this one, once again it’s quite old it’s from a few months ago, and it’s not the most well written fic ever, and i feel like it drags on for a little too long, but i hope u enjoy it anyways lolll

Louis Tomlinson is rather prone to wetting the bed. He was diagnosed with a weak bladder when he was only young and he still wets the bed sometimes, and just has to wee all the time. Luckily, by some miracle, he's been able to keep his small problem a complete secret from his band mates, even for the whole 3 years they've been a band, and he's been able to clean up after himself after every bed wetting accident so that no one even knew that it happened. Of course, he's had quite a few close calls of people finding out in the past, but no-one's ever actually found out his secret.

However, this all changes when the boys are driving back to the hotel after just doing a show. All of the boys are absolutely exhausted, but it's hitting Louis the most. He'd not slept very well the night before, and now a busy day has just completely drained him, so he finds himself occasionally nodding off against the car window, as the other boys have quiet conversations amongst themselves. Deep down, Louis knows that he shouldn't be succumbing to the warmth of sleep, because of his issues with bedwetting, and the fact that he can actually feel a little bit of pressure in his bladder region, but he ignores it because he is so sleepy and it just feels so nice to allow his body to take over.

By the time the boys have arrived at the hotel, Louis is almost fast asleep in the car seat, and the other four boys are discussing who it should be that carries him inside and into the hotel room, since he's obviously far too sleepy to walk all by himself. They eventually decide on Liam, since he's the only one that's strong enough to carry Louis. "Hey, Lou." Liam opens Louis's side car door and gets the boy's attention. Louis lolls his head towards Liam and looks up at him, to show the brown-eyed boy he has his attention. 

"Okay, what we're gonna do buddy, is you're gonna undo your seatbelt for me, love, and then you can climb up onto my back and I'm gonna carry you into the hotel and to bed, does that sound okay, Lou?" Liam explains ever so gently, and slowly so that Louis can understand in his sleepy state, and Louis nods, before slowly reaching down to his seatbelt and unbuckling it. Liam then turns around and bends down to a height where he knows Louis can climb up onto his back.

"Climb on, love." Liam instructs gently, and Louis sleepily puts his arms up and wraps them around Liam's neck, but not too tightly of course. Liam gives him a little bit of help getting his legs wrapped around his waist, and then Harry shuts the car door behind them, since Liam's arms are too full to do anything. Louis allows his eyes to almost close completely a few times, and he rests his head on Liam's shoulder, taking in the taller boy's warmth and comforting, almost dad-like scent.

However, when a little breeze hits Louis, the pressure that he felt in his tummy earlier comes back, but it quickly changes to a feeling of relief, and he's too tired to even realise what the warm sensation spreading through his jeans is. Liam gasps a little bit as he feels wetness on his back, and gives Harry an exasperated look, to which the younger man bites his lip and shrugs. Like honestly, what can they do about it? They can't get Louis to just stop peeing, because he's half asleep and barely even aware of his surroundings, so there's no way he'd be able to just stop. But Liam and Louis can't both be walking around with wet clothes, because even though it's late at night, what if some fans are around? What if there's paparazzi out? 

The boys discuss a few potential solutions to their issue, when they eventually realise that they can't really do anything about it, and Liam's just gonna have to carry Louis to the hotel room and get him cleaned up when they get there, then they can have a chat in the morning about how and why it happened. Louis still has absolutely no idea that he's had an accident, as he falls fast asleep on Liam's shoulder as the brown-eyed boy carries him into the hotel lobby and towards the lift.

Luckily, since it's so late at night, nobody actually is around like they feared they would be, so they don't have to worry about anyone seeing Louis or Liam in either of their respective situations, and they manage to get Louis into the hotel room safely, without anyone finding out. "Haz, would you get a warm washcloth from the bathroom please? I think I'm just gonna clean him up in here so that he can just go straight to sleep." Liam asks Harry as he carries Louis into his bedroom and lays him down on the double bed, and Harry nods before rushing off to the bathroom.

When Harry returns with the washcloth, Liam is gently reassuring Louis to 'go back to sleep, honey' as he removes his wet boxers. "Oh, thank you so much, Harry." Liam smiles gratefully as he takes the washcloth from Harry, and immediately starts working on expertly cleaning any urine away from Louis's lower regions. "You're alright. Do you want me to grab him a fresh outfit too?" Harry asks, as Liam finishes off cleaning Louis's bottom half and quickly takes his shirt off, since it's rather uncomfortable sitting in a wet t-shirt.

"Oh, if you would, Hazza." Liam smiles warmly at Harry, and the green-eyed boy smiles back, before crouching down to the ground to root through Louis's suitcase to find a suitable outfit. He eventually decides on a pair of black boxers, the softest pair of loose joggers Louis owns, a pair of white socks and a baggy t-shirt, since Louis's t-shirt had gotten wet with pee. "Thank you Harry. Oh, you're a star." Liam takes the clean clothes from Harry, who gives him a 'you're alright' in response, as the brown-eyed man gets to work on putting the clothes on Louis and making sure he's comfy.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, buddy. You're okay. I'm just tucking you in. Night-night, love." Liam coos softly at Louis, who had started to stir and whine when he tried to tuck him under the covers. But then Louis realises what Liam is doing and allows himself to fall asleep again, which makes the younger man smile fondly. Liam tosses his wet t-shirt and Louis's whole wet outfit into the washing machine, and then goes to his own room to watch some Netflix before bed. But the only thing he can think of while he's watching is the fact that Louis is gonna be in for a very big chat in the morning.

When morning rolls around, Liam is the first to wake up as usual, and then Harry is next, and the two have a chat about what they're going to do about Louis in the kitchen over a cup of tea. Eventually they decide they should just wake Louis up right now and have a chat with him, before Niall and Zayn wake up, because the other two boys don't really need to be part of the conversation, and having all four of the other boys in front of him might intimate Louis or make him afraid of admitting things that he would admit to just Harry and Liam.

"Louis. You need to wake up, love, we need to have a chat." Harry gently shakes Louis awake, who slowly comes around and sits up, having a bit of a concerned expression on his face. "Don't be worried. You aren't in trouble or anything, me and Liam just wanna have a chat with you in the living room, okay?" Harry reassures the boy, who pauses for a moment and then reluctantly nods. Harry smiles warmly and stretches his hand out for Louis to take it, which the boy does, and Harry helps him climb out of bed, and then makes his way to the living room, where Liam's already sitting.

"So, what do we need to have a chat about?" Louis asks, rather annoyed he's been awoken at such an early time, but also because whenever Liam and Harry want a chat with him, it can never mean good things. "Alright. Do you remember anything about the car ride home last night?" Liam asks, being very careful around the topic because there's a good chance Louis could be very sensitive about it. Louis furrows his eyebrows, and shakes his head. "Um, not that much, I just remember like...falling asleep towards the end." Louis explains, and Liam nods understandingly.

"Okay, so after you were pretty much asleep, I let you ride on my back - like a piggyback ride - because you were far too sleepy to walk anywhere, and we still had to get you inside the hotel. And, before we even got into the hotel you, erm, had an accident, on my back." Liam explains the situation, and Louis's face drains of all colour. He can't believe this! He's always been so careful to not fall asleep during car journeys or anything important in case he has an accident, and he's done it now and he did it all down Liam's back! 

"I peed? On your back? Oh my god, Liam, I'm so sorry! That's fucking disgusting I'm sorry I did that." Louis starts rambling, embarrassment massively setting in. Harry gently shushes him though, and interrupts him before he can rant any more. "It's fine, Louis. Neither of us mind. It doesn't bother either of us at all. But we just want to know if this is the first time this has ever happened, or if you wet the bed a lot." Harry softly reassures Louis, and Louis blushes so brightly you could mistake him for a tomato. 

"Um, it- it happens a couple of times a week. T-that's why I try not to sleep on long car rides or on aeroplanes or anything like that." Louis bites his lip and avoids eye contact with either of the boys sat in front of him, because what he's saying is far too embarrassing to say in front of people while looking them in the eyes. "Aww, Louis. And has this been going on for a long time, too, honey, or is this a new thing?" Liam gently lifts Louis's chin up with his hand, to show him that it's okay to talk about what he's talking about.

"Um...it's been happening ever since I was little. When I was little I was diagnosed with a weak bladder - w-which is why I need to pee a lot - and that's why I wet the bed sometimes. I didn't wanna tell any of you guys though because I thought you'd think I'm just a baby!" At this point, Louis is on the verge of tears. He's literally confessing his deepest secret at the moment, and Harry and Liam are being so careful and understanding about it. "Oh, love. We would never think you're a baby, never. We could never think less of you because you have a weak bladder. It's a medical condition, you can't help it." Harry takes Louis's much tinier hand in his own, and starts to rub circles into it with his thumb.

"So, when you're at home, Louis, when you have accidents at night, do you have anything that you, wear to bed, buddy?" Liam treads very carefully, so that he he doesn't make Louis upset. "L-like nappies?" Liam nods, "N-no. I don't have anything like that. Don' wanna be a complete baby." Louis blushes, tears starting to form in his eyes as he plays with a loose thread on his joggers. "You aren't gonna make me wear them, are you?" Louis looks up suddenly, his eyes completely full of tears now, and Harry and Liam both shake their heads at the same time. 

"No, honey. We wouldn't ever force you into doing anything you aren't comfortable doing. But, if we can't get it under control and you'd be willing to try, we could try some sort of protection, okay?" Harry reassures his band mate, running his fingers through his soft, feathery hair. Louis nods cautiously, and shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, not liking that all of the attention is on him right now. "Please don't tell Niall and Zayn, please. They'll never let me hear the end of it." Louis almost begs, and Liam gently shushes him.

"I don't think Niall or Zayn would make fun of you for this, love, since it's medical, but we won't tell them if you don't them want to know, it can just stay between us three, alright? In fact, it might actually be useful to let Louise know, since me or Harry might not always be available if you need us, love, but Lou is available most of the time." Liam gives Louis a reassuring little pat on the shoulder, and Harry seems to be in very much agreement with the idea of telling Louise, but Louis just shrugs, tugging on the string of his joggers. 

"Louis? Are you okay with Louise knowing, love?" Harry gently prods Louis's shoulder, and the boy thinks for a moment. "Um, y-yeah, I suppose that'd be okay." Louis offers up a weak smile, and Harry gives him a warm smile back. "Right, we'll let her know in the near future, then we can discuss our options, but for now, I think we need to get some breakfast!" Harry smiles goofily, and Louis's face brightens up. There's nothing more that he'd want than that.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah that was it although i don’t rly like this one i hope u enjoyed it :) i hope u have a rly nice day/night/morning/afternoon/whatever and thanku for the support lol <33


End file.
